


do you want a kiss?

by radiowrittenheart



Series: Kinktober 2k17 -aka- Rea's Sweet Sin Bin [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Aphrodisiacs, Chocolate, Drabble, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Heavy Petting, Making Out, no actual sin for this one w h o o p s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: Pidge introduces Allura to Earth sweets... then, they find something far sweeter than candy.





	do you want a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> o h s w e e t jesus why am i doing kinktober instead of my WIPs someone take my computer away from me

_Note to self,_ Pidge told themself. _Ease Allura into Earth foods. And next time, bring a notep_ ad. They found themselves thinking of not much else after that, nothing else other than Allura’s soft lips on her own, glowing pink markings and strong hands getting very, very adventurous—

“Lura,” Pidge mumbled, letting out a soft grunt when fingers began to toy with the clunky belt they wore around their waist.

“What did you give me?” Allura gasped.

She was too cute. Her nose crinkled, her markings were glowing bright in the dimly lit room, her blue eyes were too damn reminiscent of stars…

“Chocolate,” Pidge muttered. “Did they not have that on Altea?”

“No,” Allura admitted, biting her lip, absent-mindedly licking away some chocolate in the process.

The half-eaten bag of Hershey’s Kisses lay opened, more of them stumbling out of the bag as the princess and the paladin flopped down on the bed— Allura practically straddling Pidge, their limbs all intertwining as they frantically kissed one another. Pidge gasped, tasting the chocolate and mint and remnants of other candies on their girlfriend’s tongue, and clutched Allura by the lapels of her gown. An innocent, dizzying giggle slipped out of Allura and she pulled away.

That damn smile.

That smile would be the death of Pidge Holt.

“Does chocolate do that to humans?” Allura asked, tilting her head slightly as she spoke up. “Because you… well—”

“It does not,” Pidge stressed. “This is new.”

They hooked a leg around the princess’s waist, trying to edge up the skirt of the dress to reveal a pair of simple, tight pink panties. Pidge nearly shook from excitement, but contained themself. A finger snapped the band curiously, and Allura nodded slowly.

“Are you doing this in the name of science?” she asked.

“Maybe,” Pidge said cheekily, diving in for another heated open-mouthed kiss. “But also because I love you,”

The Hershey Kisses tumbled to the floor, clattering. Pidge’s baggy shorts flew down to join them. Allura’s dress slipping down was the final touch.

“I love you too, by the way,” Allura whispered sweetly, sweeter than any treat they had devoured in the past hour.

And her tone of voice was quite the contrast to the downright dastardly action of playfully, menacingly toying with Pidge by pressing her leg against their core just— like that. Pidge shivered, fingernails digging into tough shoulder blades that were crisscrossed with more streaks of fluorescent pink.

This was probably the best treat of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated.


End file.
